1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to film frames as used in semiconductor and microelectronics manufacturing, and more specifically a device for ensuring the proper concentricity and square-ness of a film frame in relation to the process used to optically inspect the product on the film frame.
2. Background Information
Over the past several decades, the semiconductor has exponentially grown in use and popularity. The semiconductor has in effect revolutionized society by introducing computers, electronic advances, and generally revolutionizing many previously difficult, expensive and/or time consuming mechanical processes into simplistic and quick electronic processes. This boom in semiconductors has been fueled by an insatiable desire by business and individuals for computers and electronics, and more particularly, faster, more advanced computers and electronics whether it be on an assembly line, on test equipment in a lab, on the personal computer at one's desk, or in the home electronics and toys.
The manufacturers of semiconductors have made vast improvements in end product quality, speed and performance as well as in manufacturing process quality, speed and performance. However, there continues to be demand for faster, more reliable and higher performing semiconductors.
Processors who are building semiconductors and like microelectronics must handle the substrate that holds the semiconductor or like microelectronics. This handling process often involves the need to align, and more specifically, as to film frames, a film frame aligner is needed to ensure the proper concentricity and square-ness of a film frame in relation to the process used to optically inspect the product on the film frame. It is known that the act of aligning the film frame speeds up the optical inspection process and ultimately leads to less time to inspect, and thus it is desirable to perform film frame alignment and more importantly to improve upon the current systems and process. It is also known that aligning the film frames ensures that they will insert smoothly back into the film frame cassette preventing a damaging collision.